Hanami
by Rawiya Hoshi
Summary: [AU, sakura Saitama, SaiGen y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo] Un tercer invierno llego, después de él la primavera, el tiempo se hizo corto y después eterno, los días eran limbos donde la percepción de las horas ya no existía, quien sea o lo que sea que controla los hilos del destino parecía entretenerse conmigo, pensar como serian las cosas si estuvieras aquí, pero, no lo estas…
**Nota:** hola y tal vez hola de nuevo, volvi con una historia nueva y también algo extraña, una idea que no me dejaba en paz desde que vi imágenes de una versión alterna de Saitama, uno en traje rosa, puede que sea un poco confusa la historia pero conforme avance intentare que sea mas clara.

Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada escribiendo estos fics, solo es para mi diversión, tampoco soy experta asi que perdonen el atrevimiento de publicarlos.

 **Un tercer invierno llego, después de él la primavera, el tiempo se hizo corto y después eterno, los días eran limbos donde la percepción de las horas ya no existía, quien sea o lo que sea que controla los hilos del destino parecía entretenerse conmigo, cada cosa alegre o triste, todo caia en lo mismo, un peso de una ausencia que cada vez se hacia mas insoportable, cada mañana, cada noche, cada evento importante y cada dia aburrido, pensar como serian las cosas si estuvieras aquí, pero, no lo estas…**

 **Eh olvidado muchas cosas y eso me duele, pero las cosas que recuerdo también me hieren, en los cuentos hablan de un amor que dura para siempre, los autores les dan a sus personajes la capacidad de amar a alguien mas que a uno mismo, mas que la vida, mas que el tiempo, un amor que sobrevive a todo, que perdona, que no es egoísta, pero solo desgracian a los pobres enamorados, ¿Qué acaso jamas pensaron en que pasaría si uno de los dos muriese?, no pensaron en el daño que le haría a uno perder al otro, si ese era su amor verdadero, su aliento y consuelo, ¿Qué rayos pasaría con uno si el otro parte?, exponer asi el corazón significa estar expuesto a sufrir como nunca, la espera por alguien es larga, una tortura, ahora imaginemos que no es la otra persona a la que tenemos que esperar, sino que, nosotros somos a los que están esperando, en algún lugar, o tal vez en ninguno, quiero creer en un paraíso, quiero creer en alguna clase de lugar en donde uno trasciende después de partir, porque solo asi tendría una oportunidad, solo una, de que el felices para siempre se pueda cumplir.**

 **...**

Podía ver por la ventana del auto el espeso bosque que cruzaban, trataba de recordar la ultima vez o al menos una de las tantas veces que lo había recorrido, pero todo era borroso aun, no sabia si los recuerdos eran reales o sueños que tendria añorando los momentos vividos junto a sus fallecidos padres, al fin llegaron frente a la vieja casa, bajaron del vehículo ambos asombrados del poder de la naturaleza al retomar su territorio sobre los edificios construidos por el hombre, tenia hierva creciendo aquí y allá **"nada que no se pudiera solucionar"** pensó el rubio, pero al voltear a ver a su tutor el anciano de peinado extraño el joven solo noto una mirada de desaprobación a su (para el mayor) alocada idea, no dijo nada, esperaba que con ver las malas condiciones de la casa el joven se desanimara y renunciara a la idea de irse a vivir en ese lugar tan alejado del mundo y sobre todo solo, al entrar no había mucho daño, solo algo sucio, increíblemente estaba casi intacta a como la habían dejado la ultima vez que vivieron ahí.

Genos tenia ya unos 4 años viviendo con su tutor kuseno, desde que un accidente lo dejo huérfano y sin nadie a quien recurrir, el viejo era un conocido de sus padres que rápidamente se hizo cargo del chico, lo acogió como su propio hijo y cuido de él, en aquella tragedia Genos perdió dos de sus extremidades, para su suerte su padre adoptivo era un experto en el campo de la robótica y mas, pues le diseño unas protesis que funcionaban igual que un brazo (o pierna) real, llegando a la parte trasera de la casa noto que el patio gigante que sus padres tenían lleno de multiples plantas de ornato estaba mas que descuidado, el mayor suspiro al ver todo el trabajo que se tendría que hacer para convertir esa edificacion abandonada por años en algo habitable, pero no quería decir nada aun, esperaba que el rubio lo hiciera, para su sorpresa lo único que salio de su boca fue el plan que tenia para comenzar a acondicionar todo para su mudanza a esa casa, hace días que se le había metido en la cabeza ser independiente, vivir solo, nada extraño en jóvenes que comienzan a entrar en un estado mas adulto, lo que de veras le alarmo es que en lugar de buscar un departamento en la ciudad el joven quisiera ir a la antigua casa alejada de la civilización que alguna vez fue el hogar de sus padres, intentar convencerlo de lo contrario seria como una misión imposible, porque una vez que a ese chico se le plantaba algo en la cabeza no había nada ni nadie que lo removiera, en si no quedaba tan en la nada ese lugar, a unos minutos estaba un pequeño pueblo, un plan en la cabeza del mayor era dejar que Genos cumpliera ese posible capricho, permitirle vivir ahí y después contaria los días que el chico durara sin una buena señal de internet, de seguro eso lo traería de vuelta a la ciudad, quería que su hijo adoptivo tuviera una vida normal, no que se convirtiera en un ermitaño.

Pasaron las semanas y los arreglos y acondicionamientos de la casa parecían ir bien, al faltar unas cosas minimas el joven tomo la decisión de irse de una vez, con muchos consejos y preocupaciones de su tutor el rubio partio, cuando al fin llego a su "nuevo" hogar bajando las enormes maletas que llevaba cruzo por su mente la verdadera razón por la cual quería volver a ese lugar, la mayoría del tiempo soñaba con la misma cosa, podía variar pero en esencia era lo mismo, era esa casa, lo curioso no era que soñara con sus padres, no, era algo mas, siempre había flores de cerezo flotando por todas partes, era ese bosque, era esa casa, pero parecía otra época, y una figura siempre rondaba por ahí algo que sentía que debía recuperar, no sabia que significaba pero si bien no creía en cosas sobrenaturales o señales del destino sentía la fuerte necesidad de encontrar aquello que perdió, aunque no supiera que era, solo sabia que ahí estaría.

Paso una semana, sentía que se aburria, estaba solo cosa que no le importaba mucho pero la señal de televisión e internet era muy mala, de vez en cuando salía al patio a ver el ya despejado jardín, ya no tenia la maleza que había crecido, sino que la tierra estaba desnuda unos cuantos arboles seguían en pie, sus progenitores fueron botánicos y expertos jardineros, apenas recordaba todo ese amor por lo natural dado que después del accidente vivio rodeado de tecnología, sus ojos comenzaron a tintinear, llevaba unos lentes de contacto inteligentes, detectaban sus niveles de azúcar en su sangre y le indicaban ciertas cosas sobre sus protesis, fue a la cocina y noto que sus provisiones se acababan, parecía ser hora de bajar al pequeño poblado y abastecerse, una vez hecha su tarea en el camino noto algo que había olvidado, un viejo letrero con letras apenas visibles en el, era una señal a turistas que solian llegar en la temporada, indicaba el camino a un árbol, no cualquiera, un enorme cerezo según decian debia tener unos mil años, era considerado un árbol sagrado para los habitantes del lugar pero en primavera solian ir a verlo florecer, Genos tuvo un fugas recuerdo sobre eso, yendo con su familia a ver el espectáculo natural, como en esos sueños un patrón domiante eran las dichosas flores típicas color rosa sintió que debía ir y ver si eso le daba alguna respuesta, dio vuelta y se adentro en el sendero rumbo al árbol milenario, una vez ahí bajo y lo observo detenidamente, aun no estaba en flor pero no faltaba mucho tiempo, se podía observar los pequeños brotes que se asomaban por las ramas, no se veía a nadie por la zona en ese momento, asi que en un movimiento guiado por su instinto brinco el pequeño cerco que lo rodeaba y puso su mano no artificial sobre el grueso tronco, una brisa helada de invierno golpeo su cara y movio los mechones dorados de su frente abrió los ojos de par en par por la sensación que le provocó sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espalda, era casi como si alguien con sus manos lo hubiera hecho y no el viento, retiro su mano y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, no sabia que pensar al respecto agito su cabeza como negando algo y volvió a su auto para regresar a su casa haciendo de cuenta que nada paso.

Al llegar la noche afuera parecía que el clima se había vuelto loco, el viento golpeaba las ventanas y las ramas de los arboles rugían, había truenos y rayos que por momentos iluminaban como si fueran la luz del sol, en la tarde el dia parecía tan tranquilo y agradable, fue un cambio demasiado drástico, casi parecía sobrenatural, la lluvia cayo como cascadas en abundancia, el joven se preocupo que se quedara incomunicado, con cada trueno podía sentir incluso que temblaba la tierra, se cubrió con las sabanas intentando ignorar el estridente concierto de la tempestad de afuera, cuando al fin pudo dormir ese sueño lo envolvió de nuevo, solo que esta vez caminando en esa lluvia de petalos noto una figura frente a el, un hombre con una capa blanca que cubria la parte superior de su cabeza, solo podía notar su tierna sonrisa que al parecer le estaba dedicando.

 **Nota:** Gracias (otra vez) a Cami por darle el titulo a este fic, soy malisima para eso y siempre tienes que nombrar a mis escritos je je.


End file.
